Morgan Ironfist
Morgan Ironfist Morgan Ironfist is a Dwarven Mage, born in Cafeld in 227 A.B. He was apart of the Furious Five that stopped the demonic invasion led by Kas The Betrayer, freed The Five Uniques and set them on the path to defeating Asmodeus. In 421 A.B, he ascended to Demi-God status, being the Demi-God of Fire and Wine. He has acquired many names in his travels, "Flame Spirit" being his favorite. Before Ascension Born in Cafeld in 227 A.B, Morgan was born to great warriors bearing the Ironfist name. He was considered the black sheep of the family as he was never a good swords-man, forger or stone-cutter, things held in the highest regard for his kind. Instead, Morgan sought to obtain knowledge of the world and its various magics. At the age of 13, he was a skilled mage, focusing on fire magics more than anything. He was sent to The Tower of the Magi to train, something that put his name in high esteem. After five years of training at the Tower, Morgan left to find fame and riches as an adventurer. On his travels to Rhesda, Morgan came into contact with Mc'Gruff the Crime Bear and Dannon Devitus whom he teamed up with as companions to adventure with. Months later, the trio would acquire a fourth, Yuvon Lokmar and a fifth, Varien Nerdibanger, a year later. The team would eventually uncover a sinister plot in Tacot of demonic influence and in 350 A.B, they slew the Flesh Gollum that was summoned by Kas the Betrayer. Morgan nearly sacrificed himself by setting himself ablaze and hurling himself into an opening in the back of the monster's skull, destroying the "brain" (Kas' essence). Afterwards, they were all knighted as heroes and Morgan retired from adventuring, creating a place of rest in The Seven Cities of Forlorne. In 415 A.B, Morgan was called once more into the adventuring world as his old masters, The Arch Mages, heard whispers of an uprising of worshipers of Asmodeus. Investigating the matter, Morgan discovered the fate of The Five Uniques and the intentions of the Cult of Change. He searched for the Five Uniques for five years before eventually coming across Pheonix Drillboids and Feng Longskull. Morgan sent them to what was thought to be a protected place but was betrayed by his informant and the three were captured along with two others and sent to the Lair of the Tit-Dragon. Upon escaping from the lair, Morgan was able to set the four onto the path of their fifth and to his old masters where they would be able to combine their power to halt Asmodeus' attempt at destroying the Material Plane. In 421 A.B, whilst protecting Madale from invaders, Morgan spent his resting moments with a casket of wine. Whilst under the influence of alcohol, Morgan cast his very first "Wish" spell and wished to be the God of Fire and Wine. As the spell can not grant full godhood status, it instead made him a Demi-God, though, in the eyes of mortals, the two are one and the same. After Ascension After ascending to a Demi-God, Morgan visited Arborea for a brief time before deciding he must first finish his "last quest"; assisting the Five Uniques with defeating Asmodeus. He currently resides in Madale, fending off the invading demons and awaiting the arrival of his other masters. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__